Amor Inocente
by sora-nya
Summary: ¡¿Qué pasaría si el pequeño rubio más educado, tierno y tímido se te declarara a gritos? Es una pequeña historia en el que la lectora es compañera de la infancia de Eren (tu hermano), Mikasa y Armin. Esta historieta no se sale de la realidad de esta serie. Es ARMINXLECTORA. Historia ROMÁNTICA y DULCE.¿O Un amor no tan inocente? o.O?
1. Amor Inocente

**Me decidí a escribir esta corta historia pues creo que no hay ningún ARMIN X LECTORA. Lo escribo más bien por entretenimiento y disfrute personal que por buscar "fama" seguidores, favoritos etc... ¡Qué también me gustaría! XD, pero quería una historia tierna, fresca, dulce e inocente y este personaje me pareció muy adecuado y para salir un poco de la rutina de LeviX(uno), LeviX(otro) etc... Y no se yo si acabará un LeviXLectora porque también sale en la historia jajajaja.**

**Bueno espero que les guste ^w^ y que comenten su opinión.**

**Aclaraciones:**

(...)= tu nombre.

(...)(...)= tu nombre y apellido.

_"kfrofneen dnie"=_ pensamientos de los personajes.

**byviun=** palabras importantes.

-Buvyuv ... - = Diálogos.

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki No Kyojin NO es mío, es de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencias:** posible OoC. Armin x Lector.

**Amor inocente**

-¡Hermano! Espéramee.- Le gritaste desde tu lugar.

-Vamos (…) ¡Llegaremos tarde a los entrenamientos, Mikasa nos ha adelantado mucho!- Grito Eren mirando hacia atrás mientras corría.

Miraste atrás tuya, viendo que Armin todavía estaba atándose las zapatillas.

-Vamos Armin o nos volverán a regañar.

-(…) tu ve yendo, puedes alcanzarlos y no te regañaran.- Se quejó el rubio aun agachado abrochándose los cordones. Tú le sonreíste y amablemente le extendiste tu mano.

-Armin, cuando entenderás que no voy a dejarte atrás. – El chico chasqueó su lengua y se alzó rápidamente _"no quiero ser una carga para nadie y menos para ti"_. Tú le agarrante del brazo y tiraste de él, obligándole a que corriera tras tuya.

-Armin se en lo que estás pensando y quiero que sepas que, pase lo que pase, nunca vas a ser una carga para mí.

"_No digas eso o me sentiré más atado a ti"_ pensó Armin apretando los ojos y dientes, y ahora él corriendo a tu lado. Sin daros cuenta habíais estado corriendo cogidos de la mano hasta la entrada de las clases.

Entrasteis todos de golpe a la clase, por suerte el profesor se había retrasado. Ya sentados cada uno en su asiento y la respiración recuperada, miraste de reojo a tu izquierda donde se sentaba Armin, observaste que él había hecho lo mismo y figó su mirada rápidamente hacia el frente; su rostro lucía sonrojado pero no sabías si era por la maratón que acababan de tener o porque, al igual que tú, el corazón te dio un pinchazo mientras corrían cogidos de la mano, los dos avergonzados por esa acción inocente.

-Oye hermana, como es que siempre nos llegan a alcanzar Armin y tú- Dijo Eren sacándote de tus pensamientos.

-Oh, la verdad es que Armin me ayuda mucho a seguir siempre el mismo ritmo.

-Con lo lento que es Armin…

\- Al menos él piensa no como tú- Saltaste en su defensa.

-Para pensar ya te tengo a ti.- dijo antes de darte un abrazo cariñoso.

-¡Eren Jeager! Deja descansar a tu hermana al menos por las mañanas.- Dijo el maestro mientras entraba por la puerta. Los cuatro se rieron por lo bajo ante las palabras ciertas del maestro.

-¡Buenos días Señor!- dijo toda la clase a la vez con los puños en sus corazones.

-Bien empecemos las clases, os voy avisando que esta tarde tendrán que entrenar durante más tiempo y más duro pues viene algunos altos cargos de las Tropas de Exploración a verlos entrenar.- Tu hermano y tú os mirasteis con los orbes bien abiertos y la boca también _"llego el día en que mostrarían de qué están hechos los Jeager"_ pensaron seguramente los dos.

.

.

.

Ya en el área de entrenamiento y aun no llegado los altos cargos de las Tropas de Exploración os repartieron en grupos de dos: Eren y Mikasa, Armin y tú, Jean y Marco etc…

La tarea consistía en elaborar un plan para derribar a diez titanes en el menor tiempo posible, usando el menos gas, cortes profundos y ataques sigilosos y volver junto a tu compañero, ilesos.

Tras un tiempo de organización entre los integrantes de cada equipo…

-Bien Armin, entonces haremos lo planeado.- éste afirmó con la cabeza.

-Seguro que con tu fuerza y velocidad podremos acabar entre uno de los primeros.

-jeje y gracias a tu inteligencia se ha creado este plan.- se sonrojó y apartó la mirada hacia un lado al decirle esas palabras con ternura.

-Claro, que tú también me has ayudado a elaborar el plan.

-¡Prepárense!- Gritó el maestro con una bengala en la mano alzada- ¡Cuando vean el humo rojo y no estén aquí estarán eliminados y tendrán su castigo correspondiente!

Ya los altos cargos estaban allí: Hange Zoe, Mike Zakarius, Levi Rivaille e incluso el Comandante Erwin Smith. En la línea de salida tu hermano y tú os mirasteis con el ceño fruncido, retándoos.

-Prepárate para perder hermanito.

\- Ja ja já, yo seré uno de los elegidos para entrar a las Tropas de Exploración.

-Entonces yo no me puedo quedar atrás.

-Eren yo te protegeré en cualquier momento, no hace falta que te unas a ellos.- dijo la protectora Mikasa.

-Mikasa no necesito de tu ayuda, además estoy hecho para matar titanes.- Dijo Eren rechistando a Mikasa.

-Todavía eres un crio, Eren.- dijiste para pinchar y que se enfadara tu hermano.

-(…), aún piensas en unirte a ellos.- dijo Armin en voz baja con un pequeño tono de tristeza, tú afirmaste con la cabeza.- entonces no seré yo el que se quede atrás.- le dedicaste una sonrisa a su contestación alegrándote por el rubio de gran inteligencia y corazón fuerte y cariñoso.

El maestro disparó la bengala, verde, el juego ya había empezado. Todos salieron corriendo con sus 3DMG a por sus presas, quizás si llegabas una de los tres primeros puestos podrías, desde el principio, tener un buen lugar o preferencia en la Legión de Exploración junto con tus amigos y así poder vengar a tu madre y proteger a tus seres queridos.

Tras una media hora el maestro y los altos cargos empezaron a ver como se veía movimiento en la parte cercana del bosque donde se fueron a entrenar.

-¡Armin rápido solo nos queda llegar donde los superiores y terminaremos!- le gritaste a Armin mientras saltabas de árbol en árbol.

-¡Ya voy (…)! ¡Ten cuidado, no te quedes sin gas que nos pueden quitar puntos!

\- No te preocupes haré el truco de la reserva.- dijiste esbozando en tu rostro una sonrisa siniestra.

-Vaya parece que ya van terminando- dijo Levi sin apartar la mirada del bosque.

-No, todavía no han terminado todos. Lo más probable es que sea alguno de los Jeager.-dijo vuestro maestro corrigiendo a Levi.- le ponen mucho empeño y suelen ser muy competitivos, cosa que les hace sacar todo su potencial.

-Valla asique ahí buenos soldados- dijo el comandante intrigado.

\- No solo los gemelos, sino también, sus fieles acompañantes.- el maestro hizo una pausa para que procesaran bien las palabras.- Mikasa Ackerman, hermana adoptiva de los gemelos, fuerte, calmada y muy protectora con Eren. Armin Arlert, un chico muy inteligente, amable y tranquilo pero de cuerpo débil, éste es el mejor amigo de ellos y sobre todo de (…).

\- Y dime, ¿cómo son los gemelos?- preguntó el comandante.

-jé, bueno ellos son… son diferentes. Eren Jeager tiene muchísimo empeño en sus labores, es muy testarudo, se mete en problemas y no puede controlar sus emociones, pero su dedicación para entrar en las tropas de Exploración es muy fuerte. En cambio, (…) Jeager tiene una de las notas más altas en los entrenamientos de a cuerpo y además es inteligente; es cariñosa y amigable con todos pero también tiene un carácter fuerte y cuando se enfada…jeje, las cosas vuelan por los aires y solo Armin sabe cómo pararla.

-¿Todos ellos quieren entrar en las Tropas de Exploración?- pregunto Levi, pues llevaba todo este tiempo callado.

-Supongo que sí, de los que estoy seguro, sé que son los Jeager.

-WooaW, ¡Mirar es la chica y el rubio!- gritó Hange con emoción.

\- perece que tendremos nuevos reclutas este año.- Rio Mike Zakarius con los ojos cerrados.

-WoohouW, parece que ganamos Armin.- dijiste estirando los brazos al aire y expulsando todo el aire que contenías en los pulmones.

-Sí, parece que volvimos a ganar.- dijo el rubio jadeando en el suelo a cuatro patas.

\- Esto tiene que ser celebrado esta noche- le dijiste mientras te sentabas a su lado. Éste se sonrojó al verte sonreír tan simplemente.

-Nee, hermana esto no vale, tienes a Armin como compañero.- dijo Eren cuando ya estaban muy cerca de vosotros.

-Eren si me hubieras hecho caso, el plan habría salido bien y podríamos haber llegado los primeros.- Dijo Mikasa en un tono enfadada pero infantil.

-Bueno lo importante es que hemos llegado uno de los primeros puestos.- replicó Eren a Mikasa mientras éste se echaba con brusquedad de espaldas contra tu espalda.- Me has vuelto a ganar hermanita.- dijo con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados admitiendo su derrota.

-Bueno, mañana por la tarde nos graduamos, asique esta noche nos toca celebrar la graduación y vuestra derrota.- dijiste con una voz maliciosa al final de la frase, alzando con una sonrisa la mano hacia Eren y Armin.

.

.

.


	2. Tras en la habitación de los chicos

Holaa! Lo primero a las chicas que me enviaron sus opiniones sobre esta historia lo siento si no he contestado pero es que no sé muy bien cómo va esto y no sé qué he hecho con los mensajes que no puedo contestar , y como no os he contestado allí os contesto aquí. ^w^:

**Guest: **jajaja gracias, la verdad a mí también me gusta mucho Armin, solo que no actúa en las batallas y a mí me gusta la acción ~-~

**Angy:** gracias ^^ por el principio no lo voy a hacer largo pero…no se… me están dando ganas de alargarlo… XP

**Aclaraciones:**

(...)= tu nombre.

(...)(...)= tu nombre y apellido.

_"kfrofneen dnie"=_ pensamientos de los personajes.

**byviun=** palabras importantes.

-Buvyuv ... - = Diálogos.

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki No Kyojin NO es mío, es de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencias:** Posible OoC. Armin X Lector

**Capítulo 2: Tras en la habitación de los chicos**

-Esto…Eren, tu hermana y Mikasa se han ido a ducharse y vestirse para salir ahora, ¿no?- Preguntó Armin mientras estos se vestían en sus habitaciones tras haber salido de las duchas.

-Sí, ¿es que no has escuchado mientras hablábamos de salir en la noche para celebrar?- dijo Eren un poco molesto en su tono de voz.

-Sí, sí. Claro que he estado escuchando, solo que… no sabía cómo empezar una conversación sobre esto…- Contestó cada vez bajando más el tono de voz que casi lo último no pudo ser audible.

-Armin habla más alto y claro o sino no podré enterarme.

-¡E-Es que esto no es nada fácil decirlo! y menos si eres tú.- dijo girándose bruscamente hacia Eren, que éste le miró deteniendo su acción y girándose hacia él para prestar toda su atención a Armin.

-Armin te ha pasado o alguien se ha metido contigo.- Dijo agarrando al rubio por los hombros. _"vaya esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creía"_ pensó el rubio soltando un suspiro de derrota. Éste tomó su tiempo para contestar.

\- Veras Eren- comenzó a contarle apartando las manos de Eren de sus hombros.- Y-yo hace tiempo… cu-cuando estamos todos juntos, yo…

-¡Armin! Arranca o las chicas se enfadarán si llegamos tarde.- Cada vez Eren se ponía más nervioso.

-Cu-cuando estamos todos juntos y veo que tú y tu hermana estáis tan juntos y unidos que yo…- parece que Armin ya no podía seguir hablando más y parecía que iba a explotar como una bomba de lo rojo que estaba.

-Ya entiendo- Armin por un instante se sintió aliviado al oír esas palabras.- Si te sientes desplazado solo dímelo y únete a nosotros.- Vaya no sabía ni por donde iban los tiros…

-No es eso Eren- Aclaró antes de seguir contándole.- Me refiero a que yo querría estar en tu lugar.

Eren afirmaba con la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño interesado, pero el rubio se daba cuenta que aún no se estaba enterando a lo que se refería.

-Yo querría estar junto a (…), cogidos de la mano y cariñosamente.

-Eren idiota, lo que te está intentando decir Armin es que está enamorado de tu hermana.- Sonó una voz ronca desde las espaldas de Armin y éste dio un salto al oírlas. Jean se acercaba junto a Marco.

\- Lo que te quieren decir, Eren, es que Armin quiere pedir salir a (…), y que te está pidiendo tu permiso.- Aclaró Marco con su voz tranquila, amable y casi inaudible. – tienes pensado pedirle esta noche, ¿no Armin?

-Aaah, ahora entiendo.- confirmó Eren. Lo que el pobre rubio quería que fuera un secreto entre ellos dos, acabó con ser otros los que lo oyeran y se lo explicaran por él.- Armin ¡Claro que te dejo! Sé que tú sabrías cuidar de ella, además (…) necesita una persona que sea amable y delicada como ella.

\- La verdad los dos harían buena pareja pues los dos son tímidos e inteligentes.- Sonrió Marco.

\- Asique ya sabes Armin, a por (…) esta noche.- dijo Jean divertido y empujándole para que saliera de la habitación hacia esa petición.

**Mientras que en la habitación de las chicas donde se estaban maquillando…**

-Oye (…), ¿no has visto estas semanas a Armin más receloso con nosotros?- Preguntó Mikasa realmente preocupada.

-No, la verdad es que le veo igual que siempre.- Contestaste despreocupadamente.

-Yo le veo que está más distante, como… si estuviera celoso.- es aquí donde pensaste con detenimiento tu contestación.

\- Yo lo único que veo es que, a veces parece triste cuando estoy pegada a Eren mucho rato. Creo que en esas ocasiones se siente desplazado por mí.

-Ya veo…- contestó Mikasa en tono bajo.

-Bueno, entonces intentaré que no se sienta así.- Dijiste con energía terminando de pintarte los labios con un gloss rosa palo.

-*Tock, Tock, Tock* ¡Mikasa, (…), ¿estáis ya preparadas?!- gritaron más fuerte de lo que hacía falta desde fuera de la puerta.

-¡Siii! Ya salimos hermano.- Le contestaste.

Estando ya preparadas abriste la puerta con energía para ver cómo se habían vestido. Se arreglaron más que otro día pero sin ir de gala o muy emperifollados. Eren y Armin se quedaron boquiabiertos al veros tan bellas, con sus vestidos y maquilladas.

-¡Woow! Hermana estás preciosa.- dijo mientras te abrazaba con fuerza para levantarte y darte una vuelta en el aire, haciendo que la falda de tu vestido hiciera un círculo perfecto. Cuando te bajó se puso a hablar con Mikasa mientras que tú te acercaste un poco tímida a Armin. Se había puesto una camisa azul marino de manga larga y unos pantalones marrón claro y zapatos marrón oscuro, estaba elegante y olía muy bien, atrayéndote hacia él por su olor dulce.

-Ho-Hola (…), estás muy guapa.- dijo mientras que movía los ojos de un lado para otro sin pararse en ti.

-Gracias Armin, tú también.- dijiste en una sonrisa tímida e inocente.

-Oe, vámonos a cenar ya ¡que tengo mucha hambre!- gritó eren casi en tu oído interrumpiendo el ambiente.

-No hace falta que me grites en el oído hermano, que ya nos vamos a comer algo.- contestaste dándole un puñetazo en la tripa para que se tranquilizara. Te habías arreglado y puesto guapa pero la irritación que te provocaba tu hermano no se iría tan fácilmente.

En todo el trayecto Eren estuvo molestándoles por los nervios que tenía, le comprendías pues por fin tu hermano escogería su camino y podría vengar a su madre, junto a ti. Tú también estabas nerviosa, ahora es cuando realmente empezaba la verdadera batalla en la que tendrían que dar todo lo que tienen o serían carnada para titán...Esos nervios se te acumulaban en el estómago pero debías dejarlos a un lado para poder disfrutar de la fiesta, pues sabías muy bien que sería la primera y quizás la última. Crees que Armin estaba también nervioso porque a él no le agradaba mucho la unión a las tropas de Exploración; en todo el trayecto no habló mirando de un lado para otro sin querer cruzar la mirada contigo, apartándola cuando le mirabas, rozándose de vez en cuando sus antebrazos.

Llegado al bar de verano en donde habían quedado con los demás compañeros del escuadrón, Jean se acercó hacia vosotros.

-Oye Mikasa, te apetece que tomemos algo y luego…no se… darnos una vuelta.-parece que a Jean se le gastaban las pilas pues cada vez empezó a hablar más bajito.

-Jean apártate, no ves que no quiere nada contigo.- dijo en tono faldón acercando su cara gesticulando mucho con la boca.

\- Al menos yo tengo chicas tras mía, no como a tú que no te quieren ni los perros.

-Jean retira eso ahora mismo o…-dijo mientras se arremangaba una manga de su camisa.

-eren ¡para! Y tú jean no le provoques.- dijiste interponiendo un brazo tuyo entre ellos.

-Pero hermana este insecto…

-¡Eren Jeager! He dicho que ya basta.- dijiste en un tono grave y ronco frunciendo fuertemente el ceño ante tu hermano. Este al verte realmente enfadada, con un chasquido de lengua se colocó en su postura normal dándoos la espada a Jean y a ti. Mikasa en esto se acercó a Jean.

-Jean que sepas que saldría cien veces antes con un titán que contigo.- casi se pudo oír como el corazón de Jean se rompía en mil pedazos, pero solo Mikasa agarró a Eren por el brazo, y antes de irse- Jean lo siento pero yo decidí con quien querría salir.- y a la fuerza se llevó a Eren.

-O-oye Mikasa, a donde me llevas ¡me estás rompiendo el brazo!

\- ¡Si no te movieras no tendría que hacerte daño!

Fueron las últimas palabras que se oyeron de ellos dos, Mikasa por alguna razón se llevaba a Eren lejos de la fiesta… _"no querría matarle ¿verdad?"_ pensaste. _"No, seguro que se lo ha llevado para que no cause problemas_" fue tu inocente contestación.

-Bueno, lo siento jean pero parece que Mikasa está enamorada de otra persona.- Le dirigiste a jean con un tono dulce para evitar que le dolieran esas palabras, pero después de lo que le había dicho ella misma…

-Gracias, no hace falta que te preocupes por mi (…)- Dijo suspirando.- ¡Porque me ha pedido perdón! ¡Eso quiere decir que le importo!

Armin y tú os mirasteis con cara de preocupación, estaba claro que le había rechazado y que no habría posibilidad.

-Bu..bueno Jean nosotros nos vamos dentro del bar a por algo de beber.-dijo el tímido Armin indicándote el interior del bar para que le siguieras.

-Ah! De acuerdo Armin. ¡Suerte_!- _Dijo Jean. _"¿suerte?" "¿Será porque mañana nos inscribimos en las tropas de exploración?"_ pensaste en tu cabeza pero se lo quisiste hacer público a Armin mientras os adentrabais al bar.

-¿A qué se ha referido con lo de "suerte"?

-¿E-eh?- contestó poniéndose rojo como un tomate mirando de un lado a otro.- Cómo queremos ingresar en la legión de exploración será una expresión de que tengamos cuidado.

Pensaste detenidamente en su contestación antes de hablar.

-Cierto, él se unirá a la policía militar…- agachaste la cabeza con pena, pero en tu interior residía un fuerte sentimiento de decir que eso es de cobardes y odiarle, pero no podías, simplemente porque habían sido compañeros en la milicia y no quisieras mandarle a una muerte segura como podría pasar con tus compañeros y contigo…

\- Dos San Francisco, por favor.- pidió Armin al camarero.

-Armin a ti ¿no te importa unirte a la legión de exploración?- le preguntaste con la cabeza gacha y sin mirarle.

-Si estamos todos juntos estaremos bien.

-no te pregunto eso, te pregunto si realmente quieres estar **tú** en la legión de exploración.- le volviste a preguntar con más seriedad mirándole a los ojos, alejándoos de la barra del bar con las bebidas.

-no me importa estar en cualquier lugar con tal de estar junto a t-¡vosotros! _"igh, por casi se me escapa"-_ le miraste con duda porque te pareció que iba a decir otra cosa pero no te decidiste a preguntar. Armin te cedió tu bebida y te preguntó que si lo queríais tomar en una mesa apartada tranquilamente. _"este es el primer paso"_ dijo Armin para sus adentros.

Al llegar a la mesa te medio tiraste/sentarte en la silla al fin. Dejaste escapar un largo y sonoro suspiro reposando tu cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla; con esta acción esperabas que Armin te preguntara pero no lo hizo, y de reojo le observaste que estaba mirando fijamente a su vaso con las mejillas muy enrojecidas.

-Armin, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijiste incorporándote en la silla apoyando los codos en la mesa y con una mano tocaste su frente.

-¡Quiah~ Que-que haces (…)!- por casi se cae de espaldas de la silla.

-Armin no te alteres tanto, solo te he tocado la frente porque me parece que tienes fiebre. Estas muy rojo, ¿realmente no te pasa nada?

-¡N-No! Jeje, Se-serán los nervios de la graduación.

Vaya parece que le iba a dar algo porque no paraba de mover los ojos de un lado a otro y cada ver se enrojecía más.

-Aa~armin intenta relajarte que quizá sea esta noche la única que tengamos en paz.- Diste un largo trago a tu bebida disfrutando de su sabor dulce, queriendo beberlo todo de un trago. Armin tras tus palabras se relajó sobre la mesa sujetando su vaso con las dos manos.

-Siempre has tenido un pensamiento negativo sobre las cosas.- hizo una pequeña mueca de sonrisa.

-Solo dijo que puede ser lo más probable.

-No seas así, no todo en esta vida es malo y doloroso.

Hiciste una pausa antes de hablar -Lo sé, por eso mismo quiero investigar que más nos rodea, que es lo que nos convierte así, que hay fuera y dentro de los muros, cómo se hicieron. Todo eso y más quiero saberlo, pero siempre acompañada de mis amigos.- Rozaste sutilmente con los dedos el brazo derecho de Armin, causando que los bellos del brazo se le rizaran.- Armin quiero protegeros y estar con vosotros, y que cuando me hagáis falta nunca falléis.

-(.-…) Yo...pienso lo mismo, por eso mismo siempre estaré a tu lado.

Las palabras del rubio te sorprendieron un poco pues Armin no solía decir con palabras lo que sentía, incluso él mismo se sorprendió de sus palabras y volvió a coger el tono rojizo anterior de sus mejillas.

-Armin yo también estaré contigo. Asique si algo te preocupa me lo puedes decir.- Le giñaste un ojo echándote en tu respaldo y dando un sorbo a tu bebida. Éste asintió con la cabeza apartando la mirada de ti y dando al fin el primer trago a su bebida.

-Mmm~ está realmente bueno esta bebida, me gusta tu elección.

-Gracias (…), esperaba que te gustara.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Bueno, y cambiando un poco de tema, ¿a dónde crees que se ha llevado Mikasa a mi hermano?

-No lo sé, pero parecía molesta con eren. Se lo habrá llevado para alejarle de problemas.

-Cierto. Mi hermano siempre se está metiendo en problemas.-tus palabras sonaron un poco irónicas.

-mira quien fue a hablar, su hermana, la que lanza cosas por los aires.

Los dos se rieron a carcajadas pues era verdad, cuando te enfadabas no había quien te detuviera, bueno sí, solo una persona…

-También recordar esto me viene la escena de Jean siendo rechazado por Mikasa…

-Tiene que ser doloroso que la persona a la que amas te diga un no con tal brusquedad.

-Menos mal que tiene un corazón duro y tozudo, sino haría tiempo que estaría deprimido.

No sabes si las palabras que dijiste le incomodaron pero estuvieron unos minutos sin hablar ni mirarse, solo bebiendo en silencio.

-Dime (…), ¿alguna vez has rechazado o te han rechazado?-preguntó Armin mirándote a los ojos y después apartándolos hacia un punto fijo en la mesa.

-Pues…rechazar… (Repetiste intentando recordar) he tenido que hacerlo un par de veces, y ser rechazada… por ahora no. No es porque me dijeran que no, sino porque no me enamorado nunca, quiero decir, no sé qué es realmente el amor.

En esto los dos se quedaron pensando mirando cada una a un punto fijo paseando sus mentes por el infinito.

-para ti, ¿qué es el amor?- le preguntaste curiosa por saber sobre su opinión.

-Y-yo… no se… nunca lo he llegado a pensar. Solo sé que el amor viene sin avisar y sin decirte quien va a ser o si esa persona te corresponde, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que cuando te llega es intenso y aunque te rechace una y otra vez no cambias de opinión, como lo que siente Jean por Mikasa, y solo puedes pensar en el bien de la otra persona.

-jeje, por lo que estás diciendo parece que estás enamorado de alguien- dijiste terminando la frase con un tono juguetón.

-Esto…yo…

-¡(...)!

Alguien se abalanzó sobre tu espalda tirando un poco de tu bebida al suelo y apenas de recomponerte del susto otro gran peso se abalanzó sobre ti.

-Nee ¡(…)! Que haces aquí a solas con Armin.- dijo Sasha con tono de voz un poco insinuante.

-Eso, eso, que hacéis aquí, que parecéis una parejita, eeh- Connie se acercó tanto a Armin que le hizo que callera al suelo del acercamiento. Armin no pudo más que balbucear y ponerse de un rojo tomate bien intenso.

-nos hemos quedado solos porque Mikasa se ha llevado a Eren lejos del bar y nos hemos quedado hablando nosotros solos.- todas las palabras se podrían tergiversar asique lo explicaste despacio y con cuidado.

-¡Pues veniros a bailar!- más bien que una opción fue una obligación pues Sasha te agarró del brazo tirando de él hacia la pista de baile y Connie hizo lo mismo con Armin. Sasha parecía la reina de la pista moviéndose de un lado a otro con movimientos sin coordinación todo a lo loco y sin parar, apartando y asustando a los otros bailarines de la pista, claro que Connie no se quedaba corto… Tú intentabas bailar serenamente pero la vergüenza que te provocaban esos dos no te lo permitía, por lo que parecía Armin tampoco se sentía cómodo con la atención de todos en las actuaciones ridículas de estos y disimuladamente, junto a Armin, os alegasteis de ellos bailando a la otra punta de la pista de baile.

-¡Bueno, creo que aquí estaremos más cómodos!- no tenías más opción que gritar por el volumen alto de la música

-¡N-No me gusta bailar!- gritó Armin, quizás haya sido la primera vez que le oyes gritar.

-¡Venga Armin, que bailar es divertido!

-¡Es que no sé!

-¡Cómo no vas a saber, vamos sigue mi ritmo!- le agarraste de los antebrazos para poder dirigir sus movimientos. Según iban moviéndose a Armin se le veía cada vez más suelto y la timidez le iba desapareciendo, con eso él mismo se movía por sí solo, se le veía que lo pasaba bien y que disfrutaba del momento, os sonreíais mutuamente e incluso hacíais un par de tonterías bailando. Hasta que de pronto se paró en seco mirando hacia el suelo, te asustaste parando tus movimientos despacio y endureciendo tu rostro lentamente, Armin agarró tu brazo con fuerza y te llevaba casi arrastras de la pista.

-¡Armin qué te pasa, ¿a dónde me llevas?!- le gritaste desde su espalda pero parece que no estaba a la labor a contestar, asique forcejeaste para separarte de su atadura y te paraste en seco a su espalda.

-¡Armin que te pasa de repente!- se quedó unos segundos parado hasta que al fin se giró hacia ti con la vista al suelo.

-Estos momentos son los que más odio.

Parece que Armin estaba diciendo algo pero no podías escucharlo por volumen de la música. Parecía apenado asique te acercaste a él acariciando despacio sus brazos con tus manos.-Armin que te- callo tus palabras con una sacudida seca quitando tus manos de sus brazos.

-No entiendes que no aguanto más con esto- al estar cerca de él podías escuchar más o menos lo que decía.- No puedo seguir con esta farsa, yo (…)...yo… ¡ TE AMO Y QUIERO QUE ME CORRESPONDAS!

Quizás haya sido la primera vez que oías gritar tan fuerte y alto a Armin, más con las palabras que acababa de decirte.

Todo el mundo se paró pues acababa de gritar esas palabras gusto cuando la canción acababa. Éste al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y en la situación en la que se envolvía no pudo evitar ponerse tan rojo que parecía lava recién salida de un volcán y sus piernas empezaron a templar como gelatina no pudo evitar mirar de un lado a otro y observar que todos miraban, vislumbró que entre la multitud se encontraba Jean y Marco con una amplia sonrisa de emoción por sus palabras, a Bertholdt con una sonrisa tímida y Reiner agarrándole por el cuello con el brazo bruscamente como dándole una lección, y muchas más personas conocidas y sin conocer. Hasta que al fin se paró a mirar tu reacción, por tu parte mirabas al suelo no dejando ver nada de tu rostro entre el pelo, cada segundo para Armin se le hacían años y la respuesta sería el resultado de su muerte por los nervios acumulados. Otra canción comenzó y parece que la gente empezó a cansarse en la espera de tu respuesta, la gente comenzó a continuar su baile, tus compañeros de escuadrón empezaron a desanimarse y acabaron por desestimar la respuesta pues se temían un mal desenlace. Incuso pudiste notar como Armin empezaba a desmoronarse ante tu supuesta respuesta.

Antes de que se hundiese en ese pensamiento le jalaste de la mano y lo arrastraste contigo lejos de la pista de baile y del bar, en la puerta de salida miraste a los lados y te dispusiste a correr hacia la derecha con la mano agarrada a Armin, esta vez eras consciente de que le agarrabas de la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los tuyos para poder sujetarte mejor a él.

-(…) ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde me llevas?

No contestaste a ninguna de sus preguntas, corriendo sin parar durante unos diez minutos. Ya los dos jadeantes se pararon dentro de un pequeño bosque con árboles altos, algunos asientos y luces por todo ello. Solo entonces soltaste la mano sujeta a Armin dejándole tras tu espalda, sin aliento al igual que tú.

-¿Qué significa esto (…)?- dijo con la voz entrecortada por el cansancio, con un tono pausado y suave, como si creyera que lo que le ibas a hacerle fuera regañarle, pegarle o algo por el estilo.


	3. El comienzo

Bueno, al fin de mucho tiempo aquí traigo la continuación de un romance tímido e inocente pero lleno de fuerza y vitalidad. Una historia en la que todo es bonito, pero no se puede tener todo, se tendrá que elegir un solo destino...

**Aclaraciones:**

(...)= tu nombre.

(...)(...)= tu nombre y apellido.

__"kfrofneen dnie"=__ pensamientos de los personajes.

**byviun=** palabras importantes.

-Buvyuv ... - = Diálogos.

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki No Kyojin NO es mío, es de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencias:** Posible OoC. Armin X Lector

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3: El comienzo**

-porque…porqué has tenido que hacer eso.

Armin se quedó inmóvil en su sitio, sin saber que hacer o que decir.

-era innecesario que dijeras eso.

-¿a-a que te refieres (…)?- Armin dio dos pasos hacia ti para acercarse, pues le parecía que estabas diciendo algo en voz baja.

-¡Armin!- te giraste con brusquedad para mirarlo, encontrándote con sus grades orbes azules abiertos de sorpresa por tu movimiento.- porque… ¡Porqué has tenido que decir eso ahora!

Hubo un gran silencio y vacío entre los dos. Armin seguía parado en su sitio, inmóvil, asustado, casi pálido y probablemente incluso le daba miedo respirar. Durante unos largos segundos miraste el suelo ocultando tu rostro y por ello tu expresiones.

-Nos conocemos desde la infancia, gracias a que mi hermano se metió en una pelea y tuve que rescatarle y ayudarte a levantar del suelo por haber sido golpeado. Nos hicimos amigos, cuando me enseñaste aquel libro nos dimos cuenta de que pensábamos igual, teníamos las mismas ideas, inquietudes y algunos sueños. Pasábamos todas las tardes juntos, con mi hermano y con Mikasa. Aprendimos el uno del otro, sabemos cómo se comporta el otro en cada situación, como tranquilizarlo, animarlo o consolarlo. Hemos visto como la personalidad del otro cambia con el tiempo. Nos unimos a la milicia para seguir un sueño que compartimos todos. Nos hemos ayudado mutuamente para superar todas las pruebas para poder acabar en la mejor puntuación posible. Vimos como nuestros compañeros se han tenido que retirar de la milicia. Me has visto realmente enfadada y ¡eres el único que sabe cómo detenerme cuando me enfado!

Levantaste el rostro para fijar la vista en él, tus ojos parecían tener luz propia y las pequeñas gotas de agua que se formaban en tus ojos te impedían cada vez más poder ver. No podías saber que expresión tenía en ese momento ni si te estaba mirando.

-Armin, lo siento, pero esto no puede ser posible.- sales corriendo con la cabeza gacha por el lado de Armin, dejándole a tus espaldas, inmóvil, callado y solitario.

.

.

.

.

La noche para todos los demás fue tranquila, divertida y una manera de relajarse de las órdenes y el deber.

**Todos menos vosotros dos. **

Cada uno por su lado, quizás lo que ocurrió aquella noche cambió la forma de pensar de alguno de vosotros, quizás haciéndole cambiar de opinión sobre su elección del día siguiente. Pero para saberlo no había que esperar demasiado pues la elección de sus futuros, la que elegiría como acabarían sus vidas, se haría en la mañana a primera hora del día. Los días en los que pudieron estar todos juntos llegaron a su fin, junto con todo atisbo de felicidad en ellos. Solo ahora aprenderían a ser adultos a una edad temprana.

.

.

.

.

.

-Buenos días (…), es hora de despertarse.- dijo sigilosamente Mikasa en tu oído sujeta en la barandilla de la litera de arriba.

Muy despacio abriste los ojos fijándolos en el techo de madera, pensativa. Era la hora de la verdad, y le tendrías que volver a ver. Anoche no quisiste pensar mucho en ello y no sabías como enfrentarle a él y a todos los demás. Todos o la mayoría se enteraron, preferías no pensar y que lo que pasara pasaría.

-Si no te levantas ya, llegaras tarde a las elecciones.- dijo Mikasa desde el suelo, ya vistiéndose.

-ya voy, solo quería asimilar donde estaba antes de incorporarme.- contestaste con enojo infantil y apenada mientras bajabas de la litera.

-oye (…), ¿te ha pasado algo? Parece que no te despiertas con el entusiasmo de siempre y más sabiendo que ocurre este día.

-parece que por los nervios no dormí bien y hoy lo estoy pagando.- hiciste una pausa para estirar los brazos- Y una pregunta, ¿Dónde os fuisteis Eren y tú anoche?

Mikasa se puso tensa al oírte.

-M-me lo llevé para que no se peleara en la fiesta con Jean.

-Vaya parece que tú también te despertaste nerviosa.- la echas una mirada pícara haciendo que se sonroje y continuara con su labor más rápido.

"_Todo está dicho Mikasa"_ pensaste echando una pequeña risa al aire intentando que ella no te viera u ollera.

.

.

Ya fuera de las habitaciones todas la chicas os dirigíais hacia el comedor, porque lo primero de todo es tener el estómago lleno para poder afrontar un poco mejor las cosas.

Todas os estabais contando la noche anterior entre risas, comentarios graciosos y pícaros. Todas menos Mikasa y tú. También os reíais y comentabais con gracia, parece que Mikasa así lo sentía pero a ti cada vez los pinchazos en el corazón de dolor que habían aparecido desde la conversación se empezaban a hacer más profundos y dolorosos.

-Bueno, y vosotras chicas que tal os lo habéis pasado en la fiesta, porque veo que comentáis pero no habláis de vosotras. -preguntó Chista con una amplia y sincera sonrisa.

-Bu-Bueno, yo me fui con Eren a dar una vuelta…para que no discutiera con Jean. -al terminar la frase apartó el rostro sonrojado de cualquier persona que pudiera verla.

-Claro -contestó Ymir echando su brazo bruscamente sobre Chista- y solo te lo llevaste para ti sola por eso. Y cuenta que más estuvisteis haciendo, porque cuentas porque te lo llevaste pero no el que hicisteis..-insinuó alargando las palabras al final de la frase en tono divertido.

-¡So-Sólo estuvimos dando vueltas de un lado a otro! -gritó empezando a acelerar su paso.

-jijiji. -reísteis tímidamente Chista y tú, os mirasteis sabiendo lo que pensaba una de la otra. Mikasa podría ser muy buena en todo, pero lo que se la daba fatal era ocultar la verdad.

-Dejando eso de lado. (…) ¿Qué estuviste haciendo anoche? Me dijeron que te vieron en la fiesta con Armin.

Había llegado la hora que intentabas evitar a toda costa pero como pensaste anoche, esto tenía que llegar tarde o temprano sí o sí.

-Pues bueno, estuvimos bailando y disfrutando de la **única** fiesta que vamos a tener seguramente… -contestaste con pesadez y cómicamente, intentando esquivar en cualquier momento el tema.

-¡Enserio! ¡Armin bailando! -contestaron Chista e Ymir al compás-

-Nunca me lo había imaginado bailando, siempre se le ve tan tímido e inocente -dijo con ternura Chista-

Tú agachaste la cabeza ocultando tu rostro entre el pelo -Sí, siempre ha sido así.

Supones que las chicas te vieron triste aunque lo dijeras entre risas, pero es que no podías ocultar el dolor que sentías poderle haber hecho. Tenía razón; Armin siempre ha sido muy tímido, callado, inocente, inteligente y tierno. Aún te preguntabas porque le habías contestado aquello anoche, sabiendo que le abrías resquebrajado por completo el corazón, pero solamente tú sabías el porqué; por qué le habías llegado a hacer daño y por qué tú misma te torturabas negándote lo que quieres, lo que deseabas, pero no lo que debías hacer. Te consolabas con que lo que hiciste es lo correcto para que todo vaya mejor, para que no haya accidentes y problemas, y sobre todo para ser unos buenos líderes y poder proteger a los demás.

.

.

Agradeciste que la sala del comedor fuera extensa y grande, y que hubiera mucha gente dentro. Más o menos todas las chicas os sentasteis por la misma zona, poniéndote en la misma mesa junto a las anteriores dichas y un par de chicas más.

No volvieron a preguntarte más sobre lo ocurrido anoche, parece que son de buenas entendederas y con poco las basta. En cambio, estuvieron todo el rato pinchando a Mikasa sobre Eren, también intentaron alegrarte solo consiguiendo que te sintieras peor contigo misma.

Fue raro que aun fijándote, no pudiste ver ni a tu hermano ni a Armin ni a ninguno de los chicos que vio o pudo ver lo ocurrido en la fiesta. En este caso no sabías que era peor; haberte tenido que enfrentar a Armin y compañía, o no haberlos visto en todo el día transcurrido hasta el momento.

Pero daba igual, cualquier cosa ocurrida anteriormente o en adelante no podía cambiar la elección de tu esperado destino, aquél que estabas eligiendo en ese preciso momento, en aquellas filas llenas de tus conocidos y gente por conocer, frente a la imponente figura del Comandante de la Legión de Exploración, **Erwin Smith**; seguido de El Hombre Más Fuerte de la Humanidad y líder de la tropa de operaciones especiales, **Levi Rivallie**; y acompañado por la presencia de la segunda al mando y líder de la Tropa de investigación, **Hanji Zoë**.

Ante las duras y cruentas, pero ciertas palabras expuestas por el comandante, la muchedumbre fue deshaciendo las filas para dirigirse hacia la salida, mucha gente empezaba a desaparecer de tus lados, todas ellas querían una vida mejor para los que viven dentro de los muros, poder vengar a sus difuntos, luchar junto a sus amigos, pero supones todos querían una vida cómoda y a salvo de peligros; ahora todas aquellas personas que se marchaban solo eran una cosa; simples cobardes que no aceptan su futuro.

Al ir desapareciendo la multitud pudiste al fin ver que compañeros como Connie, Sasha, Chista y Jean ante la duda y el tembleque seguían inmóviles en su lugar con puño en corazón. Te alegraba bastante que aún con eso siguieran allí firmes. Luego Marco e Ymir se les veía vacilar menos ante sus preferencias.

Girando un poco tu cabeza a la derecha pudiste observar la serenidad y firmeza de Mikasa, _"todo lo que puede hacer por ese idiota que tengo como hermano" _pensaste soltando una pequeña y casi insonora risa entre los labios.

Solo quedaba mirar un poco más allá de Mikasa y comprobar que al menos esto seguiría a igual lo planeado anteriormente, te negaste con la cabeza el no querer mirar pero la mente es traicionera y la vista muy rápida. Al fondo pudiste encontrar el nerviosismo e impaciencia de tu hermano, si en su puño tuviera una estaca, haría mucho tiempo que estaría muerto. A su derecha pudiste encontrar a su fiel amigo; allí estaba con firmeza en su puño y dureza en su rostro, una determinación que nunca antes le habías visto. No mostraba ningún síntoma de miedo o vacila miento, parecía tan seguro y lleno de fuerza. _"¿Por quién lo estará haciendo?"_ fue lo que te vino a la mente. Sonreíste para tus adentros girando la cabeza al frente, queriendo rezar para que lo que estuviera haciendo, fuera por él y no por nadie más.

Miraste a los ojos azul cristalino del Comandante con dureza y determinación, pudiendo entrelazar la mirada con él (cosa que hizo que una descarga eléctrica recorriera todo tu cuerpo) y como si de esperándote se tratara, dio la orden de la nueva admisión de soldados en las Tropas Estacionarias. Oficialmente, los allí presentes empezaban a formar parte de la Legión de Exploración, aquella más necesitaría pero la más minoritaria de las legiones.


	4. Las barreras nunca terminarán

**Pues espero que con este tierno y romántico capitulo a no más poder, podáis perdonarme (o no) por mi graaaaaan paaaauuusaaa en la historia. Sé que por esto me habréis llegado a odiar (seguro) pero espero que os sintáis reconfortad s con este capítulo.**

**¡Espero que disfruten del capítulo!**

**Aclaraciones:**

(...)= tu nombre.

(...)(...)= tu nombre y apellido.

_"__kfrofneen dnie"=_ pensamientos de los personajes.

**Byviun=** palabras importantes.

-Buvyuv ... - = Diálogos.

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki No Kyojin NO es mío, es de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencias:** Posible OoC. Armin X Lector

**Capítulo 4: Las barreras nunca se terminarán**

.

Pasadas unas semanas vuestros compañeros integrados en las Tropas de Exploración, como Jean, Chirsta, Ymir, Marco, Sasha, Connie, Reiner, Berthord y Annie; se fueron enterando de lo ocurrido entre Armin y tú la noche de la fiesta, a todos les dio gran pena, pero a los que más fueron a los chicos cercanos a Armin; las chicas conocían a (…) y sabían que sería mucho mejor no hablar sobre ello. Dado que (…) no era tonta, se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Lo único que hiciste en este tiempo transcurrido fue obedecer las órdenes que se imponían, estar al tanto de la evolución de tus compañeros puesto que vuestro Capitán Armin te ubicó como la supervisora; y evitar en la medida de lo posible a Armin y Armin, ya que éste último arrebataría contra ti por haber herido los sentimientos del pequeño rubio.

.

.

.

**Pasadas 3 semanas…**

-Sargento Armin, le traje los informes de evaluación de esta semana. -dijiste mientras te adentrabas en el salón donde Armin estaba apoyado al lado de una de las ventanas leyendo un papel.

-Con que me llames Heichõ me vale. Déjalos encima de la mesa -"que amable voz" pensaste.

Cuando hiciste lo ordenado te despediste de él y te dirigiste a la salida.

-Eh, mocosa espérate; no te he ordenado que todavía te vayas.

"Hoy está de mal humor… espero que no sea por mi hermano si no…"

-Armin no para de meterse en peleas innecesarias rompiendo y manchando todo a lo que se acerca. Siendo la supervisora tendrías que haber quitado esos problemas.

-Sí, señor. Pero hago lo que puedo, mi hermano es así de siempre y…

-Si no paras los problemas que causa tu hermano, los tendré que parar yo, y no quisiera ensuciarme con su sangre.

Según los rumores de la gente y lo investigado por tu cuenta, sabías que si lo hacía, tu hermano no saldría bien parado y una vez empezado, no le importaría mucho el mancharse un poco más con su sangre. Pero luego estaba el problema de que si hablabas con tu hermano, el tema de Armin saldría sí o sí.

-Entendido Heichõ, hablaré lo antes posible con él e intentaré que esos problemas terminen cuanto antes.

-Eso espero. Puedes marcharte.

.

De camino a la sala de descanso, donde se solían reunir los nuevos reclutas, estuviste planeando cómo y por dónde empezar a hablar con tu hermano, pero conociéndole (siendo el cabezota y cabeza hueca que es) sabías que no sería tarea fácil o no terminaría bien la cosa.

.

-¡Buenas tardes (…)! Que tal tu día, no se te ve muy animada. -Preguntó Christa mientras se servía una taza de té.

-Off…cierto. -contestaste mientras te echabas bruscamente en un sillón- Acabo de venir de hablar con el Sargento Armin y no estaba de muy bien humor hoy.

-Vaya, tiene que ser duro estar al tanto de todos nosotros y estar bajo las órdenes directas del Sargento. -comentó ofreciéndote su té.- Dicen y se le ve que es muy estricto.

\- No muchas gracias, prefiero un café -contestaste sacudiendo una mano- Bueno, sí, la verdad que es mejor así, porque contra más nos exija; más mejoraremos.

-Jijiji -se río mientras fue a preparas el café.- Para ti y tu hermano está bien porque os gusta exigiros cada vez más, pero para los demás es agotador.

Reíste para tus adentros admitiendo lo dicho, haciéndote recordar la orden dicha por Armin.

-Aquí tienes (…), que aproveche. -dijo cediéndote la taza de café, sentándose en el sofá grande de enfrente tuya.-

-Gracias. Christa, ¿no habrás visto por casualidad a mi hermano?

-No, la verdad que creo que no lo he visto en todo el día, pero sé que se fue con Armin y Armin a dar una vuelta por la cuidad. -Dijo apartando la mirada de ti al haber nombrado a Armin.

Tú también apartaste la mirada al suelo al verla evidencia de incomodidad que sintió.

-Vale. ¿Sabes sobre hora volverán? -Dijiste antes de beberte casi toda la taza de un asalto.

-No, supongo que estarán de seguro para la hora de comer.

\- Vaya eso es demasiado tiempo. Necesito hablar antes con él, asique, tendré que ir a buscarle. -te levantaste tomando lo poco que te quedaba en la taza antes de dirigirte hacia la puerta.- Bueno Christa, gracias por la taza y tu compañía, me voy a buscar al cazurro de mi hermano.

-De acuerdo. Suerte.

Sabías que significaba esa _suerte_, no se refería a suerte por encontrarle sino suerte porque no hubiera problemas por lo ocurrido con Armin. Suerte porque las cosas no salieran peor paradas.

.

.

.

-Vale, perfecto, llevo casi dos horas andando de un lado para otro y ni rastro de ninguno. Menos mal que no estamos en una gran cuidad…-hablabas en voz alta contigo misma asqueada de dar vueltas sin parar, asustando a los que te oían hablar sola y los que ya habías visto innumerable de veces esa misma mañana.- Bien, doy por terminada esta estúpida búsqueda, al menos he ocupado la mañana haciendo algo y si me encontraba a alguien como el Sargento Armin podría poder la excusa, y verdad, de que estaba buscando a mi hermano.- uuhuff~-diste un gran suspiro saltando completamente todo el aire que retenías en tus pulmones.- giro la esquina y v-mierda.

Tus penas y desgracias volvieron a ti tan rápido como se fueron. Frente a ti tu hermano encabezaba el triángulo que formaba junto a Armin y Armin, habrías deseado que solo hubieras sido tú la que los viese pero nada más girar la esquina tuviste a la vez contacto visual. Un mal presentimiento recorrió todo tu cuerpo, desde los talones hasta el último pelo de la cabeza.

-Armin te estaba buscando para habl-

-¡¿Crees que puedes acercarte de esa manera después de lo ocurrido?! ¡¿De lo que has hecho?!

"_ya la tenemos"_ pensaste.

-¡Armin¡ No hables así a tu hermana y menos si no sabes el motivo de porque lo hizo. -Le regañó Armin sujetándole del brazo ya que se apresuraba con furia hacia ti.

Gracias Armin.

Suspiraste mientras te dirigías hacia ellos.

-Armin estaba buscándote porque el Sargento Armin me pidió que hablara contigo.

-¿el sargento Armin? Já, que excusa más barata.

\- Armin, deberías escucharla- dijo Armin sujetando la camisa de Armin esquivando su mirada.

-Quiero hablar sobre los problemas que causas diariamente y que molestan al Sargento.

Al pronunciar la palabra **"problemas"** desapareció de su rostro toda tristeza y compasión que las palabras de Armin le transmitieron.

-Tks. Yo no causo ningún problema, es él que se lo toma todo mal. Además, ahora **la** que más problemas estas causando eres **tú**, con el rechazo que le hiciste a Armin.

Ante esto Armin oculto su rostro por completo entre su pelo comprobando que estaba poniendo más rojo que un tomate maduro, Armin no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la cabeza con pesadez.

-No podía ser más bruto y bocazas- dijiste entre dientes para ti misma.

-¡Que has dicho **hermanita**!

_Ya estaba usando ese tono de voz…_

-¡Que dejes de gritar y bocear todo a los cuatro vientos!

Cada vez se iban acercando más con pasos firmes, pesados y a grandes zancadas.

-¡Y qué pasa si no quiero!

Cada vez más y más cerca…

-Puedes..-dijiste girando la cabeza y arrastrando una mano por ella- ¡Puedes dejar de gritar! ¿Me irritas a cada segundo!

Ya estaba uno frente al otro casi rozando sus rostros, notando la respiración del otro, retándose.

-dime, que me harías si no quiero. - pronunció insinuantemente, provocando aún más ira dentro de ti.

-**Como que qué te haría**. - expulsaste entre tus dientes con dificultad mirándole de reojo con la cabeza alta intentando que se aminorara aunque fuera un poco más alto que tú.

-¡Espera Armin no hagas nada! Ella no hizo nada malo.- gritaba Armin mientras se acercaba corriendo.

-Armin esta pelea es una estupidez, déjalo. - dijo Armin que estaba ya a nuestro lado extendiendo las manos intentado tranquilizar el ambiente.

Paso un largo minuto hasta que por fin alguno pudo reaccionar.

-tienes razón -dijiste finalmente dándole la razón a Armin y separándote de Armin con la cabeza gacha- esta pelea carece de sentido. Lo siento chicos.

Ante tus palabras parece que el ambiente se relajó, incluso Armin parece que cedía y aceptaba el trato de dejar la pelea a un lado; pudiendo notar que todos os sentíais culpables por esa estúpida pelea sin razón.

-Armin cuando te sientas dispuesto, quiero que vengas a hablar conmigo para tratar los problemas que te he expuesto anteriormente. Si puede ser antes de que acabe este día, estaré por la zona de entrenamiento o el gran jardín. Hasta luego chicos.

Con la cabeza gacha, sin dirigirles la mirada y con tono de voz sereno y un poco más triste del que querías transmitir, diste media vuelta y te encaminaste hacia el cuartel.

Solo había silencio. Nada más que decir. No se podía decir nada sobre esa confusa pelea.

-E-E. ¡Espera (…)! -su voz hizo que debieras tu caminata en un segundo. Solo habías oído gritar esa misma voz una sola vez, y no te gustaba su recuerdo.

-Espera.- con un tono más suave y dulce acorde a como estabas acostumbrada a oírla pero con un atisbo de tristeza más fuerte que otras veces.

Aun despaldas a la voz.

-Quería…saber. -hizo una pausa sabiendo que era para tragar saliva y organizar las palabras de su cabeza- quería saber, el motivo, por el cual me contestaste aquello. La razón por la cual me rechazaste.

Notaste en cómo se dio prisa al decir la última frase que le dolía decirlo.

Y a ti también escucharlo.

En tus adentros sabias que no era así, que no le habías rechazado, que no sentías eso, que no se lo querías haber dicho y mucho menos en la forma que lo hiciste.

Pero lo hiciste. Y ya nada puede cambiarse ni dar marcha atrás.

Nada del pasado puede cambiarse.

Pero si el presente y así vivir el futuro.

No ibas a confesarle tus sentimientos, eso lo tenías claro, pero lo que si podías hacer es contestar a la simple pregunta que te había hecho.

_Jé_, te reíste para tus adentros al decir _"simple pregunta"_. No era tan sencilla, y mucho menos cuando la respuesta estaba tan cargada de sentimientos, orgullo y verdades.

Lentamente diste media vuelta con la cabeza gacha, aun sin mirarle.

Ya frente a él alzaste con firmeza tu mirada a sus ojos encontrando sorpresa ante tu brusco movimiento. _"Sólo díselo" "Dile la verdad, (….)"_ te dijiste por dentro.

-Armin…Armin, yo… -"_mierda_" esquivaste la seria y firme mirada que le mantenías, sabias que Eren y Mikasa estaban lejos de vosotros y miraste al girar la cabeza que nadie pasaba por vuestro alrededor.

Cerraste y abriste los ojos lentamente dándote un respiro a ti misma antes de volver a girar el rostro y dirigirte a Armin.

-Armin. Siento que en estos días no te haya hablado pero he estado muy ocupada con el sargento Levi. -"que escusa más simple"- Siento el numerito que acabamos de montar mi hermano y yo hace unos segundos. -"un poco más (…)"- Siento haberte contestado de esa manera y esas cosas aquella vez. -cerraste los ojos y puños con fuerza sintiendo en tu interior rabia hacia ti misma, dolor y vergüenza- Siento también los problemas que pueden haberte causado mis palabras como preguntas de otras personas o algo parecido. -aflojaste las fuerza de tus puños y entornaste tus ojos aun sin dirigirle la mirada- Y siento haberte dicho lo que quería de esa forma porque no es lo que quería decirte.

Ahora encontraste tus ojos con los suyos para ver al menos su rostro, sin querer analizar que pensaba de lo que estabas diciendo. Cuando ya lo habías hecho, volviste a girar tu rostro hacia un lado y relajaste todo tu cuerpo.

-No tienes por qué disculparte por nada (…) -dio un paso hacia ti, con las manos cerca de su pecho, compasivo- no tienes por qué pedir disculpas de lo que hayas hecho, no tienes por qué arrepentirte de lo que hagas, aunque sea por las formas en que las digas. Esa eres tú, y tu manera de ser. No tienes por qué cambiarla por hablar con una u otra persona diferente a ti, no tienes por qué cambiar en lo que pienses o sientas por no herir a otros.

En esto dio otro paso casi igualando el anterior. Sus últimas palabras por casi hacen que salgas corriendo, alejándote de la amenaza que veías acercándose, sabiendo que si entrabas en esa telaraña se quedarían atrapados los dos, y que contra más se movieran y forcejearan más atrapados y pegados se quedarían; siendo que esto lo que atraería a las amenazas externas y los comerían con tal facilidad.

Volvió a dar otro paso al frente, haciendo reaccionar a tu cuerpo dando un paso atrás.

En esto se quedó quieto, inmóvil. Casi podías notar que en un tiempo había contenido la respiración.

Tras unos eternos minutos de silencio y quietud, se decidió por seguir hablando.

-Sé que no soy muy bueno hablando, jé -se rio- y tú lo sabes, bueno, mejor dicho; todos lo sabes. -pudiste observar que se arrascó la cabeza al decir esto- también no soy nada bueno hablar sobre esto, y siento en cómo te lo pedí, ahora lo pienso y sé que fue de las peores maneras que lo podía decir. Tenía todo el tiempo del día y momentos a solas en las que podría haberlo hecho pero no me atrevía.

-No es eso. - le interrumpiste secamente.

-Entonces, ¿a qué te querías referir con que _no era lo que quería decir_?

-Armin, esto puede hacerte daño y no quiero hacerlo otra vez.

-¿V-vas a volver a rechazarme?

-Armin, tampoco es eso.

Apretaste de nuevo puños y ojos.

-Sólo.. -realizaste una pausa para ponerte en orden las palabras- solo, solo quiero decirte que Armin me lo pediste cuando a la mañana siguiente ya nos graduábamos? ¿Por qué los has tenido oculto y desde cuándo? Armin no me diste señal alguna de ello? Armin-Porque no me lo pediste antes? Cuando verdaderamente podría haberte dicho que si con una sonrisa en la cara, llena de alegría y haber concedido tu petición gustosamente, **sin ninguna complicación**.

Le miraste a los ojos mostrando pena y dolor en ellos.

-ahora Armin, las cosas se han complicado muchísimo más, casi haciendo imposible esa posibilidad. -diste un paso al frente con las manos en tu pecho- es inexistente la posibilidad de que tengamos un feliz comienzo, una duración larga y un final feliz. -tragaste saliva, también tragando en ellas tus lagrimas que gritaban por salir-ahora, ahora, estamos en la legión de exploración, legión cual sale fuera de las murallas, la que tiene las esperanzas de muchas, aquella que sale fuera a pelear, luchar y forcejear porque seamos nosotros los que vivamos y no ellos, legión que da su vida para salvar otras.

Tragaste saliva y agachaste la cabeza pues tus lágrimas empezaban a brotar y no podías detenerlas.

En esto, poco a poco empezaste a sentir calor, algo te rodeaba y proporcionaba calor, un agradable y reconfortable calor. Ese calor estaba quitando la capa de frío que recubría todo tu cuerpo, derretía el hielo que siempre te rodeaba. Ese calor, ese cómodo calor, te estaba rodeando y protegiendo contra el frío invernal que siempre permanecía en el exterior.

De un familiar olor se impregnaron todas tus fosas nasales, produciendo en ti mayor comodidad y apego hacia la aportación que te proporcionaba el calor y olor.

-No te preocupes, no hay prisa (…)

Su agradable voz te tranquilizó. Sin darte cuenta tu cuerpo se estaba moviendo lentamente junto al de Armin hacia una dirección que ni siquiera podías ver o saber, solo te dejaste llevar poniendo plena confianza en la persona que te guiaba.

No os separasteis del abrazo ni cuando este se detuvo al fin.

-Ya hemos llegado, puedes abrir los ojos y separarte un poco si quieres, aquí nadie puede vernos ni verte llorar.

Solo sus palabras fueron las que hicieron que giraras tu rostro hacia él y obedecieras a sus palabras separándote un poco de su cuerpo dejando espacio entre ambos para estar más cómoda y poder secarte las lágrimas de tu rostro.

-Si-siento esta tonta reacción Armin -dijiste con la nariz gangosa y secándote las lágrimas aún, soltando un par de carcajadas al final de la frase al parecerte gracioso la extraña y primera vez de reacción como esa.

-no te preocupes. Es normal que te pase, sintiendo esos fuertes sentimientos hacia la legión. -hizo una pausa sabiendo los dos que dio en el blanco de pleno- Esto…con-con lo que me acabas de decir… ¿estoy perdonado por lo que dije?

Soltaste unas pequeñas carcajadas tontas sabiendo que harían ponerle rojo.

-Claro, y más que eso.

Os estabais mirando a los ojos en estos momentos.

-¿A qué te refieres con qué _y más que eso_? No, no te puedo comprender hoy.

"_Normal, estos días han sido muy duros para los dos y más para ti",_ suponías.

-Armin, -ahora tu rostro compartía una tierna y sincera sonrisa, sintiendo en tu corazón una gran liberación y alivio intentando impartir comodidad a tu alrededor- eso quiere decir que sí. Que si acepto, acepto tu petición, tu dolor, tu sabiduría, tu cariño, tu carisma, tus inquietudes, tus miedos y sueños. Y también, quiero compartir, mejor dicho, quiero que compartas conmigo tu felicidad. ¿Aceptarías este trato? Solo tendrías que dejarme que cure tus heridas y te acune en tus miedos.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, igual que su boca. Seguramente no se podía creer lo que sus oídos escucharon y tus labios pronunciaban.

-Y-y-y-y ¿No querrías tener a tu lado otra persona más fuerte y valiente que yo? Alguien más parecida a ti. ¿Y qué pasará con la legión? ¿Y tú sueño de venganza y lucha junto a ellos?

Casi se le saltaban las lágrimas de los ojos.

Te reíste tímidamente ante su preocupación y miedo.

-A esto me refería con que te acunaría cuando sientas miedo -pronunciaste en un tono bajo pero sonoro- Armin -alzando tu rostro con firmeza y una sonrisa- cuando me has abrazado he podido notar en ello, y darme cuenta, del calor y conformidad que me has proporcionado. El alivio y calma que me has transmitido. No necesito nada más que eso, con tu afectuoso abrazo has cambiado en mí el frio por el calor, dándome cuenta en ello de que era lo que necesitaba, ¡lo que necesito en mi vida! - hiciste una pausa acercándote a él y posando una mano sobre su pecho con timidez y miedo- pi-pienso que no necesito nada más -casi lo dijiste en un susurro- y por la legión no te preocupes ahora, porque me he dado cuenta de que, todo, lo que dure, ha durado. Y por haber existido hay que recordar todas las cosas por el lado positivo. Porque es lo único que nos queda en esta vida; vivirla y ser lo más felices que podamos en nuestro trascurso por este cruel y nefasto mundo.

Al terminar de decir la última palabra, agarro primero tu mano fuertemente para después soltarla y abrazarte con todas las fuerzas y ganas que tenía en ese momento.

No podía ser el momento más feliz para vosotros que ese mismo instante en el que sus preocupaciones salieron a la luz y sus sentimientos junto a ellos, pudiendo ser correspondidos sus deseos y así, por fin juntos y sin limitaciones de por medio. Poder cumplir todos sus sueños al ser posible juntos y para siempre.

"_La vida ni nada es para siempre y eso lo tengo muy presente. Solo somos un mero títere, una ficha de ajedrez que pasa circunstancialmente por este mundo, mundo que no pertenece a nadie y que nadie le pertenece, pues nada perdura siempre. Ni siquiera el mundo en sí. Por eso mismo tenemos que querer conseguir cualquier sueño que tengamos, por tonto que sea o por difícil que lo veamos. Solo la esperanza es la que nunca desaparece y todos tenemos en nuestro interior, se diga o no; siempre estamos pensando en que hay una oportunidad para poder conseguir aquello que más queremos. Solo por eso mismo, tenemos que intentarlo"_

.

**Bueno, pues creo que con esto ya he sentenciado el fin de esta historia. Lo dejé con final abierto por si algún día (lejano día) quiero continuar la historia, pero también lo hago porque estoy muy parada de inspiración en este nuevo curso de instituto que me tiene saturada x.x**

**Con este final espero de verdad y de corazón que os haya gustado como a mí me ha encantado escribirlo; en él quiero transmitir muchas cosas tanto positivas como negativas de la vida real de las personas. Asique con este reflexivo capítulo, me despido ^.^**


End file.
